The Firebenders Jem
by Arella Rachel Roth
Summary: One of my eye was mixed with red at the bottom and blue at the top, the other was with gray at the bottom and green at the top. My father, who was the only one I had left, told me that one day I would help save the world. I didn't know what he meant, but he said I was special. I guess I will find out soon enough.


_**STORY TITLE :: The Firebenders Jem**_

_**Authors Note :: Well, I have decided to make my own version of Avatar. So I will be rewriting the whole show, and adding a few new characters. HOPE YOU LIKE IT! Also, the FEMALE AGNI KAI UNIFORM IS ON MY PROFILE!**_

_**Summary :: **_**One of my eye was mixed with red at the bottom and blue at the top, the other was with gray at the bottom and green at the top. My father, who was the only one I had left, told me that one day I would help save the world. I didn't know what he meant, but he said I was special. I guess I will find out soon enough.**

_**Chapter Title :: The Avatar Returns **_

_**Rating :: T**_

_**Ages :: **_

**Aang - 12**

**Katara - 14**

**Sokka - 15**

**Karafuru - 16**

**Zuko - 16**

**Iroh - 64**

'_You never know what you have till it's gone,' is what my mother always said. And ever since this stupid war started, everyone knew that hope was gone. When Avatar Roku disappeared, my grandmother fought for the Earth Kingdom, to protect Ba Sing Se and other cities from The Fire Nation. But my grandmother died giving birth to my mother, and she died giving birth to me. When I first opened my eyes, the doctors said I should have been killed. My heart didn't beat for a whole 3 hours. Not until my Dad felt my mothers spirit leave her body and enter mine. When I opened my eyes, they were all four nations colors. One of my eye was mixed with red at the bottom and blue at the top, the other was with gray at the bottom and green at the top. My father, who was the only one I had left, told me that one day I would help save the world. I didn't know what he meant, but he said I was special. I guess I will find out soon enough._

Zuko and I stood apart from each other, fighting stances. I took calm, slow breathes as Zuko huffed in anger.

"You know you aren't going to get any better with all that anger you build up, Zuko." I rolled my eyes at Iroh watched us getting ready to go over the fighting sequence again.

"Zuko! Power in firebending comes from the breath. Not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire," Iroh demonstrates, releasing a controlling plume of flame that bursts in Zuko's face, but didn't touch him, "Get it right this time."

Zuko growled and started shooting fire balls at me. I dodged each one. I sent a wave of fire from my hook sword at him. I ran behind the fire wave and as he blocked it, I slipped through his legs and flipped him on the floor. I crawled on his chest and leaned on the hook sword on the side of his face.

"So…You done being all _high and mighty_?" I asked, smiling. He only pushed me off and sat up.

"I can't believe I let a girl beat me!" Zuko glared at me and sighed.

"Hey! I'm not only a girl! I am your girlfriend!"

Zuko glared at me, "I thought I told you to not say that!" I smiled and jumped up, my swords hooked to my belt.

"Well maybe I won't say it anymore if you weren't such an ass to me!" Zuko got up and rolled his eyes.

"I hope you know, Kara, that made no sense." Zuko smirked to himself.

Iroh looked at the two of us and smiled, "Ah! Young love."

Zuko glared at his uncle and growled, "We aren't in love!"

I giggled and sang, "That isn't what you said last night." Zuko glared at me.

Iroh just chuckled and walked to his spot, "Karafuru, go over it again with Zuko."

I nodded and walked back to my spot, "Alright, but it's getting late, Iroh."

"Fight without your hook swords this time." Iroh told me. I nodded to him and took my hook swords off my belt and threw them over to Iroh, he caught them.

I got into my stance. Zuko got in his. I controlled my breath as Zuko started to blast fire balls at me. I dodged and deflected each one, running closer to him I jumped up and kicked a ball of fire at him, Zuko put his hand through it and fell backwards and I fell on top of him.

"Damnit, Kara!" Zuko cursed.

I smiled sheepishly at him, sitting on his chest, "Sorry."

Zuko glared at me and pushed me off. He got up, "Just teach me the next set already Uncle. I am more the ready."

Iroh shook his head, "You can't even beat Karafuru. And she is below you in training."

I got up and sighed, "Iroh, let's just teach him the next set. Their's no use in fighting about this."

Next thing we knew, their was a very bright blue light shooting up into the sky. It illuminated the dark surroundings.

I stared at it, so did Zuko and Iroh.

Zuko knew exactly what this meant, "It's the Avatar! Follow that light!"

I froze.

_-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-_

_When I choose to go with the Banished Prince to find the Avatar. I never thought that he would actually find him. I think it would just be a silly quest. Turns out I was wrong. As we found the Avatar in the Southern Water Tribe, I regretted coming with the Prince._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Looking for me?" The boy with the arrows asked. I held my breath as I stood behind Zuko.

"You're the Airbender?" Zuko asked surprised, melting the ice off of his shoulders, "You're the _Avatar_?"

The villagers whispered to each other. The mask around my face was becoming oddly warm. _He is the avatar._

"Zuko-" I started.

He looked back at me and glared, I quieted myself.

Zuko and Aang started to circle between themselves.

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating. You're just a child!" Zuko snarled.

The boy with the arrows stopped and looked at Zuko, confused, "Well, you're just a teenager."

As Zuko started to go fire blast after fire blast at the boy, he makes it dissipates each blast with twirling his staff. But some of the fire made its way to the villagers behind him.

The boy stopped twirling his staff and planted the point firmly onto the ice, "If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?"

Zuko lied when he nodded his head. The boy walked toward us, two guard pulling his hands behind his back. Zuko took the staff from the boy and threw it at me. I caught it and stared at it through my red and white Monogoto No Fainda mask. The red on the mask glowed a little, Zuko noticed and smirked.

This mask is was specially created by one of the many Avatar's, no one knows which. But it can sense when the Avatar is near. It glows red when something of the Avatar's is near it, or the Avatar himself.

I followed Zuko toward the ship.

"No, Aang! Don't do this!" The teenage girl yelled from where the other villagers were. I turned around, I saw the sadness in her eyes, tears were gonna fall out of them. I looked at the boy named Aang, "Don't worry, Katara, it'll be okay." The two guard pushed him onto the ship, "Take care of Appa till I get back!"

I stepped onto the ship and looked back as the door closed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Me, Zuko, Iroh, the two guards, and the boy named Aang stood on the deck of the ship.

"This staff will make an excellent gift for my father." Zuko started, taking the staff away from me. My face was still hidden by the mask, but the boy named Aang stared at me, his mouth open a little. I nodded a little to him.

"Take this to my quarters, Kara." Zuko shoved the staff back at me. I nodded and took the staff. Zuko walked away with Iroh. Once they were in the main hall of the top of the ship, I looked at the two guards.

"Take him to the prison." They nodded and started walking to the stairs that lead down from the deck. I waiting a while, staring at the staff. I untied the mask with one hand and pulled it off. I took a deep breath and slowly breathed out a little fire to keep myself warm.

"Could it get any colder?" I asked myself as I headed down to the lower courtiers. I headed to Zuko's room and then heard someone yell, "The Avatar has escaped!"

I smirked to myself and ran to Zuko's room, I got their about the same time the Avatar did. I stood in Zuko's room with his staff in hand. Aang walked in, a shocked look on his face.

"Your…your…eyes…" Aang panted.

I smiled at him and threw his staff at him, "Go save the world kid. I'm counting on you." He smiled at me. "Now hurry, before Prince Zuko comes." He nodded and ran out with his air bending helping him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When I finally got up to the deck, Aang was in the Avatar State. I cursed under my breath. Aang was in the middle of a whirlpool. He landed on the ship, the water circling around him, moving away from him, shooting back all the soldiers. I ran toward it and jumped over it. I landed on one foot, softly, and ran towards Aang as he started to fall. I caught him as he was about to hit the ground.

"Let him go!" The teenage girl yelled as they jumped off of the air bison. I helped Aang up as he started to regain consciousness, "Get him out of here, quickly!"

The girl nodded and thanked me, the other teenage boy ran to get Aang's staff then ran back to the air bison. The girl and the Avatar got onto the air bison, the boy after. "Yip Yip. Yip Yip!" The boy yelled quickly as the guards ran to them.

Zuko pulled himself up, glaring at the air bison.

"Shoot them down! Kara!" Zuko yelled at me, running towards me.

I nodded and got in my stance, as did Zuko, as we both collected out energy, we send a massive wave of fire at the air bison, but they moved out of the way quickly and it hit the ice wall.

As the ice fell, the bow of the ship and the entire channel was block up under an avalanche of ice.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Zuko stared at me in disbelief, then he was enraged, "You let him go, Kara! Why?"

I crossed my arms, "You're blaming _me _for something I didn't even do! You shot at the wrong angle!"

Iroh soon came out from the lower deck and rubbed his eyes, tiredly, "What happened here?" He looked around.

"The Avatar happened, Uncle." Zuko snapped. Iroh shook his head, then walked back down to his quarters.

Zuko turned to me and glared, "Meet me at my quarters at sundown. You're helping the men get the snow off the ship."

I only nodded, I knew not to fight with Zuko when he was angered.

"Clean the ship up! Then take us to the nearest port!" Zuko yelled to the men before walking to his quarters.

I shook my head and sighed, my head was pounding. _Could this get any worse?_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Helping the Avatar today was the best thing I could of done today. Something about that water tribe girl made me smile…I can't help but wonder why. _

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

We weren't even close of getting the ship out of the ice and snow when it was sundown.

"Keep working," I told the men, "I'll be back soon."

They nodded and continued melting the snow. I walked down the stairs and headed to Zuko's quarters. I stood outside for about a minute before knocking on the door. There was no answer. I was quite afraid to open the door. If he was meditating, he will me semi calm. If he isn't meditating…than I can expect a fight. I sighed and opened the door.

"Zuko?"

Zuko was laying on his bed, a few candles lit. His eyes were closed and he was breathing, the candle fire rising and falling with each breath.

"Zuko?" I whispered as I closed the door.

"Why?" He said.

I closed my eyes and breathed, "I don't know what you're talking about, Zuko."

"_Prince Zuko_." Zuko sat up, glaring at me.

Steam came from out of my nose, "_Prince Zuko._" He smirked and stood up. He backed me up onto the wall and put a hand on each side of me, blocking my exit.

"_What?_" I snarled.

"I'm not letting you leave till you tell me why you let him go." Zuko stared into my odd eyes.

"You aimed wrong." I said, looking back.

He snapped, "_Don't lie to me!_" Zuko turned away and shoved his hands down, Fire Daggers coming out of them.

"Than what do you want me to say? 'I let the Avatar go because it's _my _destiny!' If I told you that you would kill me on the spot!" I yelled back.

"Well, is that your answer?" Zuko said, his back still turned.

"…No."

"Than what is?" He turned his head towards me, and I looked down.

I felt like crying, but I stood strong, "I don't know, Prince Zuko."

He turned fully towards me, the daggers fading, "I get that you don't like what my father is going to do to the Avatar. I don't like it either…But I must restore my honor."

I covered my mouth, trying not to choke on my tears, "If you continue this mission…I will leave. Do you want that?"

His eyes softened, "Kara-"

"It's a simple _yes _or _no_!" I screamed, my eyes closed, tears pouring out.

He sighed, "We'll talk about this at Port…Just, get some sleep." I turned and opened the door, running out quickly. I ran out to the deck to see the men had stopped working. I looked up at the flight deck to see all the candles were out. Than, I looked at the snow that was still covering most of the deck.

I pulled my black and white hair out of its high bun. I closed my eyes and let the wind push my hair in all motions. I let the wind control the motions I started to make. I waved my hand in an arc and started to bend the snow. I moved in all different ways, combining my fire bending and water bending to melt the water and move it off of the ship.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_I haven't water bended in ages. It felt so go to let my elements take control of me. I just hope no one saw. And if someone did…I don't know what I would do._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_It took a few days to get to Port. It was a Fire Nation Naval Yard. We weren't expecting __**Zhao**__ to be there too._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Iroh, Zuko and myself waited patiently as the Prow of the ship slowly opened and landed on the Naval floor. I walked behind Zuko and Iroh, wearing my Monogoto No Fainda mask, not even noticing when the men stopped. I bumped into Zuko and he steadied himself and me.

Zuko said with distaste, "Captain Zhao."

"Actually, It's Commander now," Zhao smiled at Iroh and bowed, "And General Iroh! Great hero of our nation!"

"_Retired _General." Iroh corrected.

Zuko looked back at me and made a weird face, I couldn't help but giggle. Zhao than turned his face to me, "And Miss?"

I took my helmet off and smiled at Zhao, "Hello, I haven't seen you in years, Captain Zhao."

"It's-"

"You don't really seem like a Commander to me, Sir." I said, placing a hand under my chin in a 'thinking' position.

He glared at me, "Ah, the annoying Ms. Spirit."

I smiled, "Since we came from such a long trip, I must ask if you leave us. We are just going to fix up Prince Zuko's ship and leave at once. We are-"

"I must ask, Prince Zuko. What _did _happen to your ship? That's quite a bit of damage." Zhao smirked a little.

"Yes…you wouldn't believe what happened," Zuko looked at Iroh, "Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened."

"Yes," Iroh glared at Zuko, "I will do that. It was incredible! What…did we crash or something?"

Zuko rubbed the back of his head, "Uh, yes! Right into an Earth Kingdom Ship."

"Really," Zhao moved towards Zuko, "You must join me for a drink and tell me the details of this thrilling event!" Zhao wrapped his arm around Zuko's shoulder and started pushing him down the dock. Zuko got out of his grasp, "Sorry, but we have to go."

"Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect." Iroh said.

"I agree with Prince Zuko. We must leave quickly. We are still on the search for the Avatar." I said quickly.

Zuko cleared his throat, "Yes, I must agree with Karafuru. Me and her have some…matters to discuss."

Zhao's eyes narrowed and I stared at him, "Well, I insist! It would be a delight having the opportunity to hear about the progress you've made on the Avatar search."

Zuko and me looked at each other and nodded, "Fine."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Zhao told us about how the Earth Kingdom will be under our rule by year's end. I got a weird feeling in the put of my stomach that I can only assume is fear and worry. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I was sitting next to Zuko in front of a large war table. Iroh was studying Zhao's weapons on the stand.

"The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war," Zhao smirked evilly. I closed my eyes tight. My head started to hurt.

"If my father things the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool!" Zuko said. Zhao took a seat on the other side of Zuko.

"Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue," Zhao smirked than turned to me, "So, how is the search for the Avatar going?"

There was a loud crash as Iroh tipped over the Weapons Stand.

"My fault entirely." Iroh apologized.

"We haven't found him yet." I said.

"Him?" Zhao smirked.

I swallowed at Zuko looked at me.

"Prince Zuko and Karafuru Spirit, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you have an _ounce _of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found." Zhao got up and walked behind me and Zuko. We both frowned.

"We haven't _found _anything, Commander Zhao," I stood up and looked him straight in the eye, "And when the Avatar _does _turn up. We will capture him. _Not you_. Now if you excuse us. Prince Zuko's ship should be ready now. So we shall be taking our leave."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Zhao's guard than came in to confirm that the Avatar was with us. Zhao got all high and mighty on us. Me and Zuko told the story of how the Avatar got away. Zhao continued talking down on us. I got tired of it._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Yes! Zuko might not have captured the Avatar the first time! Hell, you wouldn't! You think all because you're now a 'Commander' that you're better than us?" I stood up from my seat, Zuko grabbed my arm, but I shook him off.

"You can not choose if Zuko can continue to search for the Avatar or not! You're not the Fire Lord. And me and you both know one thing," I walked over to him as I talked and I got into his face and whispered, "_You can not control me. Not anymore._"

Zhao smirked as Zuko walked over and pulled me away from Zhao.

"You should learn to control your temper, Ms. Spirit. I remember my brother wasn't to…hard on you," Zhao smirked.

I shut my eyes tight and yelled, "_Agni Kai_! Sunset!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Everyone looked at me shocked, hell, I was shocked. I had never been in an __**Agni Kai**__. And like Iroh said, I'm lower than Zuko on training. And this was Zhao that I'm going to face! Zhao!_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I stood in a tent, getting dressed for my _Agni Kai. _After I put on my uniform. I turned to walk out, but someone got in my way.

"That was a stupid move." Zuko said, crossing his arms after he walked into the tent.

I rolled my eyes, putting the top layer of my hair in a bun and letting the bottom layer cascade over my shoulders and back, "You would have done the same thing."

"That may be true, but I have more training than you." Zuko said.

I sighed and put my hand on my hips, "Just watch my swords for me." I picked them off of the bench and handed them to Zuko.

"I'll be fine. I promise," I smiled.

Zuko took the hook swords from me and nodded, "I'll be on the side lines. You better be careful."

I looked straight into Zuko's eyes, "It's not me you should be worried about."

He stared back at me and his mouth opened a little, "Your…eyes."

"What?"

"They're glowing." Zuko took a step forward and placed a hand on my cheek. I couldn't help but blush.

"My eyes do that when I'm determined." I smiled, "I won't die. And I won't get hurt. I promise." I kissed Zuko on the cheek and walked out.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_As I stood facing Zhao, I couldn't help but feel scared. I mean, who the hell wouldn't?…Zuko wouldn't. I will win this. I know I will…right? I will. I will. I will. I will. I will. I will! If only this could be double team. Crap. I'm going to get hurt. No. I'm not going to think like that. I will be alive and I will have revenge._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Me and Zhao took our stances on both sides of the sand yard. I felt strange without my hook swords, I usually always Firebend with them.

Zhao started to throw fireball after fire ball at me. I put my hands in a wedge in front of me as they broke in opposite directions. I ran forward, jumping and dodging each fire blast coming toward me. Zhao jumped up as I shot a fire ball at him. He landed in front of me and firing volleys of flames, alternation between his fists. I block each and leaned back as he shot his hand in a dagger towards my abdomen.

I back flipped, turning my body and kicking Zhao's hand away before landing a few feet away from him. I was still in my stance and Zhao was losing his temper. I couldn't help but smirk.

Zhao ran towards me and as I deflect his hand coming down onto me, his other hand punching into my stomach, the fire burning me. I screamed in pain and fell back. I panted and clutched onto my stomach, the top of my Uniform coming off, but my bindings were still in place. I could feel the blood and burnt flesh, hell…I _smelt _the burnt flesh. I heard Zuko yell and Iroh yell at Zuko saying 'You can not interfere!'

My eyes opened to see Zhao over me and about to fire at me. I roll out of the way just in time, some sand getting on my wound. I scream and quickly got up, running away from Zhao.

"Aha! Run away! Just like to coward you are!" Zhao yelled at me.

I smirked and turned towards him when I was about 50 yards away from him.

"I am many things, Zhao! But I am not coward!" I yelled and started running to him.

I ran towards Zhao again, running threw each fire ball he threw at me. I was hoping for that once spot. That one chance that I can win.

In the one moment Zhao left in chest unguarded, I flipped into the air and shot a blast of blue fire at Zhao's chest. He screamed in pain and he fell back, his chest holding a massive burn wound.

I cringed as he screamed in pain. The guards and nurses came running towards Zhao and Me. I looked down at him before walking away towards Zuko and Iroh.

Zuko stared shocked at me, as did Iroh. I didn't really know why though. I looked at them for a brief second before collapsing onto the floor. I blacked out.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_I don't know what happened. When I woke up, I was in my room in the ship, and we were moving._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. My vision was blurry. I was in my room in the ship, thank god! I shot up and screamed, clutching onto my stomach. Someone ran in and made me lay back down. I was in so much pain my eyes were closed so I couldn't see who it was.

"Karafuru, you must keep calm." It was a soothing voice. Where have I heard that voice before.

_Dad?_ I thought.

I started to cough and the mystery person handed me a cup of water. I took it and started to drink it.

"Zuko is worried about you." Iroh.

"Zu-Zuko?" I asked. I looked up at Iroh, he smiled.

"I am glad to see that you are okay, Karafuru." Iroh put his hand on my shoulder.

I nodded, "Me too." I handed him the wooden cup back and he set it on the dresser in front of my bed.

"I must go see Zuko in his room. Do you wish to come with me?" He asked.

"Sure!" I smiled. I pulled the covers off of me and Iroh handed me a shirt. I put the shirt on and Iroh helped me get up.

"You can put your hand on my shoulder if you need support." Iroh smiled at me. I thanked him. Before we walked to Zuko's room, Iroh got a map out of his room.

I held his shoulder as we walked to Zuko's room. Iroh opened the door and helped me in before closing the door. Zuko was sitting in the lotus position in front of an altar. Four white candles were in front of him. The lights of the candle increase and decrease with Zuko's breathing. He's meditating.

"The only reason you should be interrupting me is if you have news about Kara."

"Oh, I thought you would want to hear about the Avatar instead?" Iroh asked, smirking at me. I held in my laugh.

"…No."

I looked at Zuko. Was he serious about this? Was he really going to give up searching for the Avatar?

"Zuko, Karafuru is still in a comatose state." Iroh said.

"Than I suggest you leave." He said calmly.

Iroh whispered to me, "He has been worried sick about you. Try not to make him to emotional."

I nodded, smiled, and whispered, "Thank you, Iroh."

He opened the door and walked out, closing the door behind him.

I walked over to Zuko's bed and laid on it, "You have a nicer bed than I do!"

Zuko's huffed in anger, "You're not really here. My imagination is being overactive again."

I sat up and stared at him, "You have an imagination?"

Zuko turned his head toward me and I smiled, "Hello, Prince Zuko."


End file.
